Past Turned Present
by LilSoccerBaby20
Summary: When someone new comes into Shelby's life how will she react?
1. What's going on?

**GIRLS DORM**

_How perfect! _Shelby thought to herself as she read the letter her sister had sent her. _"Lovely, just absolutely lovely."_ She whispered to herself.

_"What's lovely Shelby? … Shelby? … Hello?_

_  
"Huh, what are you talking about princess?"_

"_What's lovely Shelby?"_

"_Uhhh… nothing, just the usual stuff. Don't worry about it okay, Juliette?"_

_  
"Come on Shel, just tell me."_

_"No " _Shelby replied with a smirk on her face and was back to her letter.

_"Why won't you just tell me?"_

_  
"Because Juliette, your not Scott_." As everyone gave Daisy some odd looks she just finished. _" Don't look at me like that, you know what I mean, just that she likes to tell him first." _She said as she walked into the bathroom.

_  
"Yeah I know that, but I still think she should tell me."_

"_AHH, Fine Princess, if you really must know!" _Shelby growled as she rolled her eyes.

"_YAY I win!"_

"_Yes, lets hear the latest happenings in the life of Shelby Merrick." _ Daisy said as she came out of the bathroom before re-entering.

"_Thanks Daisy" "Well… uhhh…." _was as far as she got when there was a knock on the door.

"_Hey girls." _

"_Hey Sophie!" _Juliette screeched.

"_Just checking to make sure all of you were up…. Where's Daisy?_

"_Right here." _She stated as she entered the doorway.

"Ok. Now get to breakfast girls."

"Sure thing Sophie."

**IN THE CAFETERIA**

When the girls arrived they were shocked to see that the guys were already there. They went through the line fairly quickly. Then took their seats next to their men. Shelby next to Scott, Juliette next to Auggie, and Daisy between Ezra and David. After minutes of silence Ezra finally spoke. "_What took you guys so long?"_

"_I believe its girls not guys Freakin."_

"_Freidkin, Shelby, Freidkin. After two years you think you could spell it."_

"_Right Ezra."_

"_So….."_

"_So what Freidkin? _Shelby asked.

"_What took yougirls so long?"_

"_We didn't take long, you were here early. Since when does that happen?" _

"_Ha funny one Dais."_

"_Thought so." Daisy smirked._

After a few chuckles everyone went back to their breakfast. And started carrying on their separate little conversations while Scott just stared at Shelby.

"_What?" _Shelby turned to him.

"_Everything ok Shelby?"_

"_Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"_

"_I don't know… you just seem out of it."_

"_Oh, well I'm good, everything is good." _Noticing that Scott didn't look convinced she added, _"Seriously Scott, Everything is fine. I swear."_

"_Alright, if you say so." _And with that Shelby was back to playing with her food while Scott sill kept staring at her.

"_WHAT?" _ Shelby asked annoyed.

Scott was just about to say something when Peter walked into the room. Grabbed a chair and sat next to Auggie.

"_Well, I have some good news for you all. Group is cancelled for today." _

Peter grinned as shrills of "_YESES"_ paraded around the table.

"Well don't get to excited yet, we are going to have a three day quest instead."

"_Ahhh, not again Peter!" _Juliette whined.

"Are you finished Juliette because if your not I still need someone to wash dishes."

"_No, I'm finished."_

"_Alright then, finish eating and get ready Cliffhangers."_

"_Way to go Jules, almost get yourself on dish duty."_

"_Don't worry about me Agusto. But thanks. _Juliette Said trying to cheer up Auggie.

"_Yeah, not problem Twig." _Auggie smiled.

Peter started to leave but turned around. "Ohhh, yeah, I almost forgot. Shelby you have a phone call…"


	2. Noticed

Peter started to leave but turned around. "Ohhh, yeah, I almost forgot. Shelby you have a phone call…"

"_Who is it Peter?" Shelby asked_

"_It's your mother"_

"_I'd rather not talk to her right now." _ Shelby answered as she remembered how in the letter Jess had told her that her mother would be calling her soon.

"_Why not Shel?"_

"_Well because Peter… If I got talk to her then I wont be able to finish my breakfast. And if I can't finish my breakfast then I wont have enough energy to complete the quest. And we all know how much I would hate not being able to finish a quest Peter." _Shelby had a smile on her face as the other cliffhangers laughed.

"All right Shelby, I'll tell her you will call her when you return."

"_Whatever" _Shelby rolled her eyes.

"_What you meant to say was thank you… correct?"_

"_Yeah, that's what I meant, thanks Peter."_

"_Welcome Shelby. Okay, five minutes to eat and then twenty minutes until we leave." _ Peter noticed all their faces turn sullen and smirked. _"Well get to it cliffhangers."_

"_Yupp, sure thing Peter" was heard all around the table._

**OUTSIDE THE LODGE**

Outside the lodge the cliffhangers were assembled under the supervision of Roger waiting for Peter and Sophie to join them.

"So… Rog, where are the big bad quest leaders?" David asked making faces and sticking his tongue out as he talked.

"It's Roger David, and stop making faces at me unless kitchens sounds like a way to spend your return?"

"Yo, It's all good, no kitchens here man."

David noticed Sophie and Peter approaching and shouted, "Well sine when do the students have to wait for the counselors?"

"That's enough David. All right cliffhangers, Lets move out."

After a little more than six miles and a few hours Sophie Suggested a break to Peter ad he agreed.

"All right guys, ten minutes and we are off again."

"Phew…. Man I am so pooped right now… hoe about you mano?" Auggie questioned Scott as the cliffhangers re-grouped near a bunch of logs to sit on.

"Nah, I'm good macacho this is nothin'."

"Well since you guys are all talking how about we do some group?"

"Come one Peter, I thought you said it was cancelled for today because of the quest. You can't just un-cancel it on us again without any warning."

"Your right, I guess I did say that. I suppose we wont have group. Five minutes guys."

"YEAH! Nice catch Shelby, I forgot he cancelled it." Ezra said as he gasped for air.

"Awwww…. What would you guys do with out me? Shelby said laughing slightly.

"Hey Shelby can I talk to you for a minute?" Scott asked as he grabbed her arm and walked her to a secluded spot so that no one could hear them.

"I suppose so Scott" Shelby said smiling.

When they got to the spot Shelby looked at Scott and saw that he was worried and then realized that Scott was about to ask her what was wrong. Scott was trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say to Shelby when Peter announced that it was time to leave again. Shelby walked away and went and got her stuff ready before Scott could stop her. As they all began to walk again Scott grabbed Shelby's hand as she walked past him.

"Well….?

"Well what Scott?"

"Nothing, never mind, just walk with me ok?"

"Sure thing" Shelby replied confused.

**ON THE QUEST**

About five miles later Peter announced that it was time to set up camp because the sun was getting ready to set. Since there were four boys Peter and Sophie decided to switch tents with the guys that way they could have the big tent.

"Ahhh… yeah man. The big tent for us. Living the good life now."

"Ha. Yeah. Good job coming back Davey. Now we get the big tent."

"Yeah, no problem Scotty."

The guys began setting up their tent and were done before the girls were even half way through setting up theirs. The guys started to laugh as they stood and watched the girls fumbling with the tent. They went over and helped the girl after they were caught laughing by Daisy. As the guys helped the girls Peter and Sophie started the fire. After all three tents were up everyone gathered around the campfire.

"Sorry cliffhangers, I know I said I wasn't going to have group but I can't let you all off that easy."

"Can't let us off easy…. Peter we walked 11 miles today! That wasn't easy!" Daisy complaigned.

"I know Daisy, and I'm proud of you all for that but you'll only need to say one sentence and its open topic, so, does anyone have anything to say?" When no one said anything and just looked at the ground Peter looked around and spoke up. "Agusto my man. Thanks for starting us off."

"No hombre! I didn't say nothing to show that I wanted to go first."

"I'm aware of that Auggie, but now your talking so why don't you just start us off now?"

"Ohhh….tricky man. Well, lets see, I think that being out here is defiantly better than having to read in class."

"Good Auggie. How about you David?"

"I think we need to tell ghost stories…oooOOooo SpOoKeY!"

"That's enough David." Sophie said giving the boy a stern look.

"Well I think Auggie is right. As much as I hate being out here and getting dirty, it is defiantly better than being in class."

"Good Jules, now pick someone."

"Shelby"

"Wow… Not surprised that she picked you Shelby" David mocked.

"Shut up Davey!" Scott said through a dirty look.

"Or what man?" David laughed.

"That's enough boys." Sophie demanded as David started laughing.

"Shelby you were saying?" Peter said trying to get everyone back on track.

"Ummmm… I think I need some sleep." And with that Shebly got up and walked into her tent.

"Ok, Daisy your next"

"Okay, I agree with Auggie. Also that the dark is very pleasing. Scott?"

"I think that being anywhere is better than being in class, Ez?

"I'd have to agree with Shelby. Can we go to bed now Peter?"

"Yeah, good job guys. Get a good rest. We leave early.

The boys went into their tent and after about ten minutes were all asleep. As Juliette and Daisy entered the tent they saw Shelby staring into face with a confused look on her face,

"I figured that you would have been asleep by now…. What's wrong?"

"Umm.. nothing. Let's just get some sleep."

Juliette was instantly asleep after about 5 minutes of complaining that they ground was hard. Just as Shelby started to sleep she was woken up by Daisy.

"What was in the letter earlier?" Shelby just layed there hoping Daisy would think she was asleep. "Shelby I know that your not asleep. And I also know that the letter spooked you." Shelby just layed there being quiet. Daisy decided to try again. "Shelby what was in the letter….?" Giving up Daisy went to sleep awaiting the long walk the group had infront of them on the morning.


	3. Want to help?

**CHAPTER 3**

Shelby had awoken early. Never actually falling asleep. She sat up and trying to make sure not to wake up Daisy and Juliette she exited the tent to try and clear her mind. She hated the way she was treating everyone, especially Scott, but she knew that her and Scott's way of dealing with problems were never the best way, but it was the way the did it.

Shelby walked in into the woods for a few minutes before sitting besides a tree. She felt something poking her side as she sat and grabbing at it she realized it was the letter that her sister had sent her. Opening it her eyes went right to the spot that had been causing her so much anguish. …Mom found a new boyfriend; he wants to get married. You know what that means, a new step-dad, just think Shelby…. She sighed and banged her head against the tree, all the memories coming back. The last thing she wanted was a new stepfather, especially since the last one had turned out so great. She stood up and placed the letter back into the pocket of her sweatshirt. She was uncertain of the time and wanted to get back to the tent before Peter or Sophie were awake. When she returned she saw that Peter was already up and starting the fire. Hoping she wouldn't get into trouble for not being in the tent she walked towards the fire.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing up?" Peter asked, looking closely at Shelby's expression.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk."

"All right, well since your up you can help me with the fire so I don't have to wake Sophie up yet" He joked.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" Shelby asked, in a quiet not caring tone.

Peter tilted his head in surprise that she had actually offered to help. Usually Shelby had an excuse for everything and anything containing work.

"Everything okay Shel?" He asked, now concerned, since she had agreed to help.

"Yeah, fine, so do you want me to help or not?" Shelby asked, a little annoyance showing in her voice for hearing that question again.

"Ok, can you go get the matches out of my bag for me please?" He asked, pointing to his bag.

Walking towards the bag Shelby replied, "Not doing it the all natural way anymore Peter?" Her normal mocking tone now back in her voice.

"Just give them to me Shelby." Peter said, as she handed them to him. "It sprinkled last night so everything is all wet, so the natural way wont work, already tried, been trying for the last half hour."

Shelby nodded and went to sit on a log near the fire. She couldn't believe that she had been in the woods for a half an hour. She took the letter out of her pocket, contemplating wether or not to throw it into the fire when Peter interrupted her thoughts.

"Want to go wake everyone up for me?"

"Why not." Shelby said, sighing, sticking the letter back into her pocket as she stood.

Approaching the tent Shelby had an idea that she couldn't resist. Scaring the life out of Juliette, that would defiantly cheer her up.

Walking up to the side of the tent where Juliette slept; Shelby pushed on it and yelled, "Wake up!" Juliette screamed and Daisy quickly sat up. When Juliette heard Shelby laughing outside the tent she looked angrily at her.

"Dang it Shelby!" Juliette yelled, throwing her pillow at her.

Juliette's yelling woke up Auggie and Ezra but not Scott and David. Shelby walked into the boys' tent, still playing out the task that Peter had given her to wake everyone up. Rubbing her hand against Scott's cheek she whispered, "Wake up Sleepy Head." Scott opened his eyes and smiled at seeing it was Shelby and not another one of his nightmares and sat up. Shelby kissed his forehead and was on her way out of the tent. She kicked David in his side on the way out, "Get your butt up!" David grabbed his side in pain and gave Shelby a dirty look as he sat up.

"What did you do that for?" David asked confused.

"Peter told me to wake everyone up and like I was actually going to touch you." Shelby laughed while making a disgusted face. "See ya in a few Scott." She said smiling, looking at him.

Scott nodded his head, smiling, and with that Shelby exited the boys' tent.

Yeah I know this is short and I'm sorry but I have been so over whelmed by tests. Plus the fact that I have soccer practice everyday. In fact I am studying for 2 tests right now. I will try write tonight so that I can have an update but I don't know.


End file.
